Of Lies and Betrayals
by Owule
Summary: Sasuke Uchia has come back to Konoha and is demanding a price for his killing Orochimaru and Itatchi. The price: Uzumaki Naruto, as his slave. SauNaru bastardation of Sasuke read Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: Of lies and betrayals

Title: Of lies and betrayals

By: Owule

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto', duh.

Warnings: Angst, torture…and anything else beyond those lines. Rape?

Pairings: SauNaru

Tsunade clenched her fists on top of her desk, long nails digging into her palms. The storm outside slashing against the window was not helping her mood. She growled inwardly. _How could he ask this of me? How?_

But she knew perfectly well how and why. Uchia's had never been circumspect in obtaining what they wanted. Especially this one.

"Say that again." She ground out between clenched teeth, amber eyes slits as she glared at the silhouette in front of her desk.

The saringan eyes glowed as the lightning crashed behind them, through the glass. An eerie smile curled his lips as if he took sadistic joy in saying this over and over and knowing she would have to comply. Those fucking elders would do whatever they could for the last bastard Uchia. Even this.

"For destroying Orochimaru and Itachi. For saving this _village_," The smooth sarcastic tone wrapped around the words as if laughing, "Give me Uzamaki Naruto."

Thunder roared through the silent office of Hokage as neither figure moved.

Before she could speak he took out a scroll from beneath his opened shirt and placed it on her desk. The seal of the elders glinting in the fading light.

"You have no choice, Tsunade." His voice was smug, "It's already done. He's mine now, all that's left is for you to send the ANBU to retrieve my senryou."

Tsunade felt everything drain from her as the next thunderclap shook the entire building as she unrolled the scroll and unwillingly signed her name to the parchment, eyes frozen on the drying ink.

She could feel his smile in the air as he collected the scroll and made it disappear back into its original hiding place. The next second he was gone.

Her hands began to shake as she violently shoved all the parchments and ink onto the floor, arms cradling her head as she began to cry.

She couldn't believe she had just signed away Naruto's life to Sasuke Uchia as a dorei.

Her fists slammed into the desk, a huge crash resounded, drowned out by the storm's furry and the voice of the last Uchia's laughter.

Okay, everyone, this is my first try at a Naruto fic. Yes, I will be bastardizing Sasuke and no, Naruto will not be some weak, sniveling coward. He will be kicking and screaming the whole way through.

I got tired of reading a lot of Naruto fics, which were way too sappy, or Naruto was a huge crybaby. So I decided to try one of my own.

I'm sorry to all those out there that are waiting me to update some of my other stories, I promise I will in at least two weeks, 'k? I just have some essays to write first and this one just hit me. **smiles sheepishly** I'm thinking of doing a Tsubasa one too. Please don't hit me!

Love ya all and please review-Owule


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for all those out there that winced at my misspellings of Uchiha and Sharingan

I'm sorry for all those out there that winced at my misspellings of Uchiha and Sharingan.. They will be spelled right from now on and you all have 'Alicia's Power' and Sasori-sama to thank. Again gomen nasai! I know I just get riled when authors don't spell my favorite characters names right.

But at least I got Tsunade and Orochimaru right! Hurrah for me! Oh, and please tell me if I get anything else wrong, I'm not familure with a lot of the spellings in Naruto. I'll really appreciate it.

Anyhoo, enjoy the second part of "Of Lies and Betrayals".

Remember, REVIEW! I got 151 hits on this story the first day I put it up, /does a jig/ So please review! Reviews feed the muse, which, in turn, feed the story, so please…

Muse: FEED ME!!

**Smiles** love ya all-Owule (yeah, I know I'm pushy. Sorry. )

…

Part Two

A figure groaned and shifted under blankets, pulling them tighter around the body, snoring sounds could be heard as rain pattered against the window outside, a strange lullaby to the world.

Naruto smiled, hand swiping at his scared cheek, mumbling incoherent words and phrases, tongue darting out to taste his lips, as they open and sigh longingly, "…ramen…"

He suddenly bolted upright, eyes wide and unseeing as his head quickly darted in all directions. A warning tingled along his nerves but he couldn't place just what it was.

"What-?"

Arms grabbed him and suddenly he could see. Black figures, white, animalistic masks glowing eerily as lightning flared and thunder crackled outside, making the world shudder.

_ANBU!_ Naruto started to struggle, arms lashing out, teeth snapping at the nearest body parts. But they were too much, even for him. They kept his arms separated and bound to his sides as they covered him in chakura ropes. The bastards even yanked his hair, forcing his neck to bend backwards as they snapped something around his neck and flipped a sack over his head as he cursed and screamed.

It took five of them to drag him through his door and into the streets, the rain was like a torrent from hell. Naruto felt like he was drowning as it crashed on him, the bag keeping him from breathing properly, all heavy and clammy, sticking to his face, trying to suck the life from him.

He struggled and tried to lash out at anything remotely close to him. He failed miserably, they had him completely helpless. All he could do was be dragged to where ever they were taking him.

He mentally tired to keep tally of where they were going but he got lost as soon as they passed the ramen shop because they picked up speed. Too many twist and turns, it just wasn't making sense. It didn't help with the rain plastering his grey pajama bottoms to his legs. They crawled up into uncomfortable places.

They finally seemed to slow and he heard different sounds. It was almost like feet hitting some sort of smooth surface but it was too muffled by the sack around his head for him to hear correctly. They could be on another roof for all he knew. He didn't like that one bit.

His world suddenly came to a halt as his feet came to rest on something for the first time during the flight from his apartment. It was wood. True to god wood. Only houses had wood like this for flooring, but he could still feel the rain slapping against his feet. So they were still outside, on a porch more than likely. It wasn't the Hokage's so where the hell was he?

He was pulled forward through a doorway. He could tell from the warmth that was emanating before him. What the hell was going on?

He crashed to the floor, face first, his naked chest, scraping harshly against the wooden floors. His yelp was muffled by the wet bag that was trying its damndest to suffocate him.

The cold finally got to him, his skin felt like ice as his body began to shake as he tried to breath. The thing that they had snapped around his throat choking his windpipe, making him cough and inhale the bag.

Just as he was suddenly shoved to the ground he was hoisted to his knees, the bag whipped from his head so fast it probably took some hair with it. He winced but still kept coughing. No matter what he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

Suddenly hands were on him, different from those that had brought him. They were spidery long and at his throat, grasping under his jaw, forcing his mouth to stay open as hot liquid was poured down his throat.

He gagged, couldn't breath, even tried to chuck it back up until those same hands closed his mouth and covered his nose. No way to go but swallow. He did, his chest constricted, still slightly heaving but the coughing subsided and he could finally open his eyes, only to meet deep black.

"Sasuke…?" He croaked.

His head was snapped to the side, a stinging pain throbbing against his left cheek, eyes wide in shock. _What? What had just happened?_

It was then that Sasuke spoke. "Hello, dead last."

Naruto slowly turned back to face Sasuke, blue eyes bewildered and somewhat hurt. "What? Sas-"

He was hit again, this time with a fist in the stomach. He doubled over, choking, throat threatening to release the liquid that had just been poured down it.

"Don't call my name. You'll call me teishu or daimyoo, anything other than that will get you a beating."

Naruto's head was reeling. _What the Hell was Sasuke playing at? _

Sasuke grabbed his face between his fingers, and squeezed hard making Naruto wince. "You were given to me for my accomplishment in defeating the two largest threats to Konoha." He smirked, "The elders were only too happy to pay. You are now my dorei. My senryou. No one will come to help you, even when you scream." He gave a small laugh and squeezed Naruto harder, enjoying the somewhat terrified look on the idiot's face. He brought them close together, noses almost touching. "And. You. _Will_. Scream."

Naruto felt his body shudder and it wasn't from the cold. It was then he noticed the absence of the ANBU.

They sat there for a moment, just staring at one another when Sasuke broke the silence. "You'll need a new name."

Naruto jerked. _What! A new name? Why the hell would he need a new name? What was wrong with 'Naruto'?_ He growled. Fuck this and Sasuke's stupid game. "I don't need a new name, bastard!"

He was slammed into the floor, his shoulder blades were bruised as Sasuke pressed down on his jugular, making him gag and squirm trying to get away. But he was still bound by the fucking chakura ropes so he couldn't put up that much of a fight. _Fucking Sasuke!_

He felt a weight settle on his lower abdomen, it was heavy and warm compared to his soaking pajama pants and chilled skin.

Sasuke hovered above him, just inside his vision as he hissed and bared his teeth. Sasuke gave another cruel smile and lightly tapped the thing around his neck, giving off a metal twang. "This, dead last, keeps your demon chakura completely suppressed, you won't even be able to access it, not even a little bit." He gave another chuckle as he pressed down a little harder to make a point. "You won't be able to use your regular chakura actually. You'll be completely helpless." Another laugh.

Naruto tried to growl only to have it come out as a gurgle. _The Bastard! He was going to kill him when he got out of this!_ He continued his awkward squirm beneath Sasuke's thigh's.

Sasuke's face suddenly became passive as they looked down at him. "You should stop that."

Naruto snapped his teeth at him.

Sasuke leaned down over him and ducked his head out of Naruto's limited sight. He squirmed even more. _Where was that bastard? He wanted to bite his head off! _

Something rough liked his chest and he stilled completely. _What was that? _

It happened again, inching closer to the right side of his chest. He suddenly realized where it was going.

"No! No, stop! Ugh-" The tongue licked his right nipple and teeth descended and nipped lightly, sending a wave of pleasure straight through him.

Sasuke's free hand slowly crept down his tight stomach as his mouth continued it's ministrations on his chest. The long fingers toyed with the rain soaked string drawn waist band, slightly caressing the hip underneath.

Naruto hissed, his body was on fire. _Why was Sasuke doing this? It didn't make sense. One minute he was hitting him the next-oh gods the next-_ He tried to strangle a groan but it escaped him anyway. He felt Sasuke's breath tickle his chest. _The bastard was laughing at him! Why he-_ He yelped when he felt Sasuke's hand rubbing his crotch through the wet fabric of his pajama pants. _Oh GODS!_

His back arched off the ground and into the caress. He didn't even try to hide his moan this time. _Fuck that felt good._ Not even the whores in Konoha would do this to him, they all refused him. It really did feel different when someone else was feeling you up.

The hand was suddenly plunged beneath the fabric and boxers, strait to the real thing. It was almost enough to make him cum.

Sasuke slowly drew his fingers along Naruto's length, enjoying the body bucking beneath his. He toyed with the slit for a moment or two then drug his hand back down, ignoring the other boy's whimpers and slowly messaged his balls, one finger deviling behind them to the soft spot and lightly played against it.

Naruto cried out and began to pant, his body gaining a light sheen of sweat. He didn't even feel the other hand at his neck, still holding it back in place, this just felt too damn good.

Sasuke's face came back into view, his fingers still playing as his mouth tickled against Naruto's ear. " I think," He pumped Naruto's dick, one finger caressing the slit, and Naruto moaned again, head tossing to the side, face flushed. "I know," The pumping became faster and faster. "your new name." Naruto felt his balls tighten, warmth pooling at the base of his cock. "It is," He screamed as the fingers rushed him to completeness. His mind was in a daze as Sasuke's voice continued in his ear. "anaboko."

Naruto's whole body froze. _Anaboko- he, Sasuke couldn't, he couldn't mean-_ He turned his face back toward Sasuke, eyes wide.

Sasuke just looked at him, face blank, hand still down his pants, covered in cum. "'Your name is anaboko and I am your daimyoo.' Say it."

He couldn't believe it. It was actually happening. _But Sasuke wouldn't, he wouldn't-_ Sasuke's hand started to caress his dick again, toying with it, pleasuring it. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. _Don't let this be happening. Don't let this be happening._

His voice was soft, velvet, "Say it."

He started to get hard again under Sasuke's ministrations. He gritted his teeth.

He messaged, he caressed, he teased. Naruto whimpered behind his teeth, clenching his hands into fists. _He couldn't! He wouldn't!_

Sasuke licked behind his ear and slowly began nipping and kissing down his jaw line to his throat. Tears started to gather behind his eyes. _He couldn't. He wouldn't!_

The pumping had begun and the pressure began to build again. _He-he couldn'twouldn't! _

Sasuke had started on his throat, air hissed through his teeth as his body began to arch and the heat start to squeeze on him, breath coming in shaky gasps.

"All you have to do is say it." The words were said into the side of his neck where it met his shoulder.

He-he- "Ahhh!" The pressure was building and his balls slowly tightened. He swallowed hard. All he had to do… "I-I'm ana-bo-boko- ahhh!" He panted, "Yu-you're my daimy-oo-!"

He felt it coming as the hands pumped him faster and faster, tears gathering beneath his eyes mingled with shame as he turned his head away.

"Good boy." Sasuke licked the juncture, "Now cum for me." He pressed the soft spot behind the balls and bit into Naruto's neck, a storm swam through him as he exploded, his cum dirtying the Uchiha's hand a second time as a cry was wrung from his throat.

He lay there, panting for a few minutes before he was hauled back up to his knees, the Uchiha pressed against him. _That's what he thought of him now. The Uchiha. Not Sasuke. Never Sasuke. _

He sat there for a moment, panting and grinding his teeth together. He would not show how much this hurt him._ He would not! _

A hand was suddenly in front of him and he blinked. White seed slowly dripped from it and onto the floor.

"Lick it off."

His heart froze. He didn't just hear-

"I said, lick it off."

He sat motionless until he heard a growl and his nose was practically thrust into the mess, his nose wrinkling.

"Do it or we will have a repeat of what just happened." He paused and Naruto could hear the evil smile in his voice. "With a few miner-_changes_."

Naruto shuddered. He could only guess. He gazed at the semen covering Sasuke's hand for a minute before closing his eyes and complying. His tongue tasting himself mixed with Sasuke's sweat. It almost made him gag. But then he would probably be forced to lick that up to.

He could feel Sasuke petting his head and pushed it from his mind. He felt like a dog. Screw that, worse than a dog, at least they weren't degraded like this.

"Get it all." The honey voice sounded chiding.

It was all he could do not to growl and spit in the bastard's face. He began cleaning in between the fingers too.

"You must say 'yes, daimyoo.'" Sasuke continued with his petting, now caressing the tips of the hair at the neck. Naruto shivered. It was almost pleasant. _Fucking bastard._

He finished his task and forced out a 'yes, daimyoo.' _Fucking conceited bastard._

Sasuke yanked Naruto to his feet and led him to a corner where a small pallet and blanket lay. He was almost hopeful Sasuke would leave him hear and he would have time to escape the demented ninja.

Sasuke pulled off the blanket to reveal a chain underneath. Naruto felt his hopes being dashed. It was finally sinking in. There would be no escape. Not this time. Not from the Uchiha.

Sasuke quickly fastened the chain to the collar around Naruto's neck and stepped away. Naruto felt a pop as the chakura ropes disappeared.

"Sleep, anaboko, and tomorrow your real duties will begin." With that the Uchiha was gone and Naruto fell on to his knees beside the palate, energy and will completely draining away from him.

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't…his mind blanked as he quickly got under the covers and cocooned himself inside them, his body shivering from more than his wet pants.

Maybe when he woke up this would all be a dream. Yeah-a dream. Maybe.

…

I hope you all liked it. yummy goodness. And yes there will be so- much more, trust me.

Here's the words (sorry for not posting them last time):

Dorei: slave

Senryou: possession

Daimyoo: Feudal Lord (I'm using for master)

Teishu: Master

Anaboko: hole

I know I'm so cruel **sinkers**. I got the 'hole' idea from Kracken. She used a similar name in one of her personalized stories. I thought it fit.

Muse: You just wanted to be an ass.

Owule: **sighs contently** I know.

Naruto: why me?

Owule: At least I'm not making you into a baby, be grateful.

Naruto: Grateful! You fucking evil bitch!

Sasuke: /drags Naruto away to the next chapter/ Arigato, Owule.

Owule: /waves/ you're welcome. /starts on new chapter/

Muse: They're all nuts. /Grins evilly/ Oh- I just got a great idea. Owule!!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry this took so long, there were essay and finals- just don't get me started. Anyway, here's the next chapter. We're up to 1470 views on this story, yes! Only my story "Original Message" out ranks it. **tears up** I'm so proud of all of you, and the reviews, love you all!

Part 3

Something hit him. Hard.

He growled. _What the fuck!_ He turned and snarled, eyes blurry with sleep. _God, I had the worst dream-_

"Get up, anaboko."

He froze at the voice, blood turning to ice in his veins. _No, nononononno, it wasn't a dream_. His body started to tremble. That means…he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and just looked up into the dark eyes of The Uchiha.

Sasuke was looking down at him, face as passive as ever, wearing tight, clingy black pants with an open like white shirt that he had worn with Orochimaru. He was gorgeous. And Naruto hated him.

He bared his teeth in a silent snarl, the lesson of last night still fresh. _There's no way I'm going to call this bastard 'master'. _

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at his defiance, choosing to ignore the bared teeth. "You'll start your duties today, dead last. I'm only going to go through this once so you better listen."

Naruto twitched, eyes narrowing in on the other boy's face. _What are you up to, Uchiha? _

"Every morning you'll get up at this time and do laundry. You'll learn how to make breakfast once the cook gets here to teach you. Then you'll clean the house, do it however you want as long as it gets done. You'll also wash the dishes, take care of the garden, and whatever else I deem you do." His black eyes narrowed in on the tan boy's hate filled eyes. "Don't even try to go for the weapons, they'll be locked or in my possession at all times and remember," he smirked, "You can't use your chakra."

Naruto couldn't help the growl that emanated from his throat. It was a warning, a threat.

Sasuke just continued to watch him.

Naruto grew nervous. _What is he waiting for?_ "What?"

Sasuke's face grew dark. "What do you say?"

Naruto just blinked up at him. "Say what?"

He barley saw it coming and tried to dodge only to be yanked back by the chain on his collar. Sasuke's hand grazed his face as he landed, coughing, back onto the pallet. _Son of a bitch!_ (1)

He could feel blood trickling down his cheek where The Uchiha's nails had raked his cheek. Fuck! He rolled over onto his stomach, eyes trained on The Uchiha, trying to test the limits of the chain.

He noticed then that the Sharingan was activated and looking at him. It still gave him the creeps.

"What do you _say_, anaboko?"

The night before came rushing back, the memories were still hard to swallow. _He was serious? He actually wants me to say it?_ He searched the Uchiha's eyes and swallowed. _Oh, God, he is_. He swallowed and swallowed again.

_Come on, Naruto, say it. Say it and it will be over and he'll leave you alone._ He opened and closed his mouth like a fish and ground his teeth together. _Come_ on!

"anaboko-"

Finally he ground it out, teeth clenched, eyes nailed to the floor between his hands, "Yes, daimyoo." _Fucking bastard!_ Naruto glared up at the Uchiha.

They were still for a few moments, just watching eachother. "You can start with the laundry."

Sasuke's fingers were suddenly at Naruto's unharmed trailing down his cheek to his neck and lightly touched the chain. It suddenly fell to the pallet, defused from the collar. They watched eachother, warily the whole time until Sasuke rose and left the room.

Naruto's arms started to shake as he turned his eyes to the ground. Then he smiled. He wondered how the bastard Uchiha would like pink clothes.

Snickering, he levered himself up off the pallet and out of the room.

…

Okay, I'm sorry, I know it's short, forgive me? And yes, can't you see it, Sasuke, wearing pink. **rolls on the ground laughing**

Muse: don't look at me, I didn't come up with that one.

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed it. I have a proposition for you all, should I add servants in the household, I've been debating and I'm not sure. Email me and tell me what you think.

Love ya- Owule/ Scythe


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Naruto growled as he ran a finger under the damned collar that constantly irritated his skin. Not only because it was itchy but because it was a constant reminder of this never-ending hell. Living with the Uchiha.

"Moron!"

Naruto hissed as he turned from the clothesline and glared at the sliding door that led inside the damn mansion. What did that fucker want?

"Get in here. Now."

Naruto bared his teeth; legs spread defiantly with toes dug somewhat under the dirt while his fingers still worked under the collar around his neck. There was a tug of war inside of him; a small part had started to fear the Uchiha's "punishments" so far but most of him just wanted to rip his throat out. Showing the damn bastard that he was not weak, not helpless and wasn't going to bow down and just-whatever the freak did to him. He was going to fight god-damnit! With his nerves resolved he kept his defiant stance and stuck his nose upward. He wasn't budging an inch! Not one.

The fucker called again and Naruto could tell he was getting agitated and only smiled. Then he heard the stomping of feet across wooden floors and enjoyed the rice door being slammed aside. He looked out of the corner of his eye to watch the bastard's reaction to his defiance and the clothes. It was a nice shade of pink, it reminded him of Sakura.

The face was completely frozen for a moment, taking everything in, from Naruto standing between rows of pink colored clothes, nose stuck up in the air like when he was younger, arms across his chest and still clothed in his severely wrinkled pajama bottoms he had been brought to the Uchiha compound in. Then there was nothing but complete furry as the Uchiha stormed over to the insolent idiot standing like he owned the place with that damn collar flashing metallic in the sun and grabbed the yellowed hair at the nape of the neck, yanking savagely.

Naruto had had enough and snarled as he barreled into Sasuke, heads butting and arms and legs striking out, trying to gain purchase somewhere so he could take the fucker down.

Naruto almost laughed in triumph at the shocked look on the bastard's face as they were toppled to the ground and he rolled them, striking Sasuke as many times as he could, especially in that smug face of his. Then he felt it as his thigh encased Sasuke's waist and immediately dipped in and grasped the shuriken with a gleeful laugh and pressed it to the Uchiha's jugular.

Everything was still for a moment as both of them just stared at eachother. Naruto's chest was heaving, thighs stradling Sasuke's, leg's also wrapped against the other mans, keeping them in place as he bent over and held the blade to the other's throat as the bruises on his arms, chest, and face started to stand out against that white skin.

Black eyes just looked at him as Sasuke's face turned toward him, uncaring of the sharpened metal at his throat. Naruto just watched, breath coming in puffs and his feral smile slowly faded as he watched Sasuke's face, just staring at him and he began to frown.

"I have you by your throat, bastard, have any last words?"

Sasuke's lips twitched as his eyes remained blank and a bad feeling creeped up Naruto's back and he pushed back the urge to shiver.

"Total. Moron."

Naruto growled and continued to press the shuriken down on the throat. "You fucker, you do those things to me and insult me without an 'I'm sorry' and expect me not to disembowel you where you lay!"

Sasuke just looked at him. "You won't actually use that on me."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What makes you so sure?" and pressed harder.

"You've never had the guts to kill your 'most important person'. And you never will."

Naruto completely stilled, remembering when this person had been the most precious in his life. He would have lived and died by his approval but now, now when he looked down into that older face, those fathomless black eyes staring back up at him, and that ridiculous hair spread all over the grass-then there was the bruises spreading out from his face, down his neck and to his chest, he just stared at that metal edge against Sasuke's throat. Sasuke, this was_ Sasuke_- that hesitation was all Sasuke had needed.

Naruto squawked as he was flipped backwards, wrist twisted as the shuriken clattered toward the ground and his legs bent underneath him and his arms were pinned over his head, which was carelessly banged onto the rock pathway that led back into the house.

Naruto hissed and tried to roll away, teeth barred and snapped at the arms above him as he arched his body to reach the traitor above him, the one causing him pain. But that didn't matter, at least not to the Uchiha who now had their positions reversed and had the shuriken slipped under the metal collar, instantly stilling Naruto's movements, but not the absolute furry blazing from those blue eyes.

"Now, you will listen to me _carefully_, dead last." Sasuke snarled, his eyes barley concealing his irritation at the blond idiot and that made him dig the sharp point of the shuriken just a little deeper into Naruto's skin. "You will do what I want, when I want without your mouth or defiance or so help me I will end you." A cruel smile curled the edges of his mouth and darkened the pleasure in his eyes as fear crept up Naruto's spine.

Sasuke lowered his face down, lips brushing Naruto's ear as his hair tickled his face, the close contact stilled Naruto's breath, heaving chest suddenly stilled as he looked up through spiky black hair to the blue sky with dancing white clouds. Sasuke chuckled; breath sending sparks snapping through Naruto's prone body.

"Now, anaboko," Sasuke whispered, moving the shuriken from underneath the metal collar to the hollow of Naruto's throat and slowly moving it down his torso, " as much as I would like to _punish_ you at the moment we have a guest. And judging from the clothes we might have to teach you how to properly wash and clean as well." Another laugh, "Oh well, I needed more clothes for you than those ratty grey bottoms anyway." Sasuke pulled up and was nose to nose with Naruto, black and blue eyes clashing. "I hope you enjoy pink."

Naruto had had enough, anger flashed over his face and he lurched his head up to bash against Sasuke's only to have Sasuke take the fist holding the shuriken and punch him in the throat with the bottom end.

Naruto hacked and tried to roll away, body lurching, trying to breath after the brutal punch only to be kept pinned under Sasuke's weight, the evil bastard just tilted his head and looked down at him with those blank eyes, like watching an insect when you pull off its wings. Or it's legs. Fucking bastard.

As Naruto struggled to breath Sasuke's hand that held the shuriken went between his thighs that pinned down Naruto's and let his fingers dance around his navel, lightly skimming the metal against his tanned skin. Something sparkled in those deep black eyes too quick for him to notice or care at the moment. Sasuke tilted his head as his hand kept doing tinny circles on his stomach and he bent forward, face just inches apart from the blond boys.

Naruto wheezed again, unsuccessful in getting any air past the knot in his throat. Lips descended on to his with brutal efficiency, lips, teeth, and tongue dancing across his and forcing their way into his mouth. Naruto bucked beneath Sasuke's body, head thrashing from side to side, trying to remove the other boy's lips from his, and succedded, having Sasuke's mouth go from his lips to sliding across his cheek.

Sasuke growled at the movement and let the hand with the shuriken dip inside the grey pants messaging what lay beneath as his head dipped to the side once again trying to capture the blond's mouth.

Naruto felt the textures of cool hands and metal graze against his sensitive flesh as Sasuke's mouth descended on his. Furious and still not quite able to breath he bit the invading tongue and took joy in the short roar of pain before the bottom of the shuriken was struck across his face, slightly dazing him as his head bounced off the dirty ground.

Sasuke panted above him, silhouetted in black by the sun and wiped the blood trickling from his mouth. "That's it, dead last, I'll show you what real pain is." Sauske's hand lightly traced a glyph on the collar and then all Naruto knew was excruciating waves of pain racked his body as his throat grew raw and his ears rang with his own screams. As suddenly as it had started it ended, Naruto's tortured body fell limp against the ground, slightly twitching.

Sasuke ran his fingers over the metal collar almost lovingly, "If a certain glyph is made on this metal the full strength of your chakara is turned against you." He tilted his head to the side. "Think of it as your body eating itself alive." He gave Naruto's glazed blue eyes a deadly smile, "Shall I show you again?" His fingers started to trace the pattern.

Naruto's hands were suddenly up, catching Sasuke's, eyes panicked, his messy blond hair hung in clumps around his face. "NO!" His voice was hoarse and sharp as he looked into Sasuke's face, trying to stop the fingers from finish tracing.

Sasuke regarded him, hands stilling. "No? Why not?" His dark eyes narrowed at Naruto who winced and slowly let go of Sasuke's hands.

Naruto looked away, halfway propped up off the ground.

Sasuke's fingers started tapping on the collar getting Naruto to look back at him from under his bangs as he growled, "Why not?"

"Sas-" Naruto winced under Sasuke's glare, "Daimyoo, just-don't, please…" Naruto looked away again.

Sasuke smiled, "Fine." That made Naruto look back in surprise, "Then kiss and make it better and make it good." Sasuke slipped out his tongue with tiny tooth marks in it and raised an eyebrow.

Naruto stilled for a moment before his eyes narrowed and then closed as he took Sasuke's tongue into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto's tongue glided over his and his lips and teeth continued to suck. Tired of this game Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the nape of his neck and joined their lips. Naruto started to struggle before Sasuke let one of his hands slide down to the collar around Naruto's neck and felt the other boy still.

Sasuke pulled back for a moment, just an inch away and regarded those half lidded blue eyes, "Make it good."

Sasuke watched the internal battle of wills run across Naruto's face and watched him submit as he leaned forward and touched his lips to Sasuke's.

Mouths melded and tongues tasted as the two boys kissed, Sasuke firmly holding on to the back of Naruto's head and the metal collar to assure his compliance while their hips moved against eachother.

Finally Sasuke pulled away and gave Naruto a slanted glance. "We have a guest to attend to, anaboko." He pushed their mouths together again in a deep lingering kiss. "We better get inside, hurry it up."

With that Sasuke released Naruto and stood and walked back toward the house.

Naruto watched the Uchiha's retreat from his spot on the ground and viciously wiped at his mouth, growling to himself.

The Uchiha was going to pay for this as soon as he could get this fucking collar off and if he thought that the pain would stop him that fucking bastard had another thing coming.

But Sasuke's words rang in his ears. _"You've never had the guts to kill your 'most important person'. And you never will."_

…

So how did you guys like it? I hope it was worth the wait. I had half of this chapter already written but I didn't want something so short.

The next chapter will introduce the cook and some Sasuke jealousy, and probably some non con.

Thank you for your support, love you all-Owule/Scythe.


	5. Chapter 5

After all the emails I received I realized I had neglected all of you to the point of starvation. What can I say life is long and memory short. So we're going to give this the good old College try and pump another chapter out. Hopefully all my creative juice hasn't abandoned me.

Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy.

…

Part 5

"NO, NO, NO! How many times do I have to show you, you stupid boy!" The wooden spoon wacked blistered fingers of the tanned boy beside him.

Naruto hissed, hands twitching away from the spoon as quick as he could. The fat bastard was fast. He could almost give Kakashi a run for his money. He glared resentfully at the man next to him.

Chef Takikawa was one of the premiere Chef's in the Leaf Village and only served to the Elders, Hokage, Nobles, or anyone wishing to part with their life savings. Apparently his food was as good as his temper was bad. His temper was _really_ bad. Naruto could attest to that.

Takikawa was around four hundred pounds, and that was being gracious. He dressed in all white with a hand pressed apron gapping around his middle. His slanted eyes were barley discernable beneath his folds of fat and his black hair was greased flat onto his head reminding Naruto of a bowling ball.

Had to be careful of flames or he might implode. Naruto snickered at the image, missing Takikawa's hand as it smacked him in the back of the head.

Naruto growled under his breath and didn't make direct eye contact with Takikawa, knowing the penalty for that was more than a slap to the back of the head or a spoon whack to his fingers.

"Why Uchiha Sasuke would want _you_ to prepare my food is beyond me.

Especially when all he has to do is come to my restaurant and feast like a king." The Chef sniffed. "You can't even scramble eggs right much less my wonderful creations."

Naruto rolled his eyes as the Chef stared dreamily into the distance.

"I appreciate the thought but I think we need to end the lesson before any more of my kitchen is destroyed."

They both turned to see Sasuke leaning against the doorway, pit less eyes staring back at them.

"Of course Sasuke-sama." Takikawa sneered as he glanced at Naruto's defiant form rubbing his bruised hands and glaring back, "This one is hopeless anyway." Turning back to Sasuke he gave another short bow. "I'll be back next week as we agreed." With a flourish Takikawa picked up his knives and waddled out the door.

Sasuke didn't even bother to move as Takikawa passed, eyes boring into Naruto and his face as he stuck his tongue out behind the Chef's back.

Naruto noticed Sasuke watching him and turned his back to him and assessed the kitchen. It really was a disaster zone. He gave an inward sigh, cataloging how long it would take him to clean up. Much more than it took him to make this mess that was for sure-

Hands caressed his neck beneath the collar and his thoughts stilled. Was the Uchiha going to activate it again? His breath came in quick intakes of breath as the fingers slid down the muscles in his arms and to his own bruised hands bringing the other boy's body flush against his.

"I must tell him not to damage the goods." The voice came from beside his ear and he flinched away from the sound.

The man behind him made a humming sound as his fingers played under his, making them bend and checked their movement. It was strange to watch, not only the contrasting color but the strange dance they made together.

Naruto remembered another time when their hands had been clasped like this. In friendship and an understanding of two people who were utterly alone. Now it was nothing like that. A captive and his master. The memory made bile rise in his throat as he looked away.

"Surface bruising." Sasuke withdrew.

Naruto almost slumped with relief. He could breath again. He heard the Uchiha shuffle around in the pantry and tensed when he felt him behind him again.

He was spun around so quickly he tried to grasp the edge of the counter and slipped instead. Sasuke grasped him and pushed him into the edge of the counter.

Naruto stared into those black eyes shielded by even darker hair and said nothing as one of his hands were brought up between them from the counter.

He sucked in a breath when the Uchiha dipped his fingers in a small pot and spread the thin oily substance onto his hands and winced at the feeling. It was freeking cold! The least the bastard could do was warm it up.

His eyelids lowered as he relaxed into the feel of Sasuke rubbing the ointment into his bruised flesh. It felt so nice he could fall asleep to this.

Then he realized what was happening. He was falling back into that feeling of contentment. That trap. Soon Sasuke would turn on him and he tried jerking his hand away. Kindness wasn't what he needed. He needed to escape. He couldn't have any lingering feelings about the Uchiha. He needed to hate.

The Uchiha growled at him and ground the bones beneath his skin together painfully as he tried to withdraw. "Stay still."

That just made Naruto try harder, his entire body turning in desperation to separate them.

"Stop it." Sasuke's voice growled as he tried to hang onto Naruto's damaged hands and keep his body from squirming away. "I said stop!" He shoved Naruto by the shoulders and the other boy crashed onto the kitchen floor.

Naruto hissed as he felt the scrape on his back from the counter top and the sharp pain in his knees as he slowly turned to look up at the Uchiha behind him.

Sasuke stood, his legs apart, chest slightly heaving as he glared down at him. Then he smiled.

Naruto shivered, the room suddenly cold.

"Aren't you going to thank me, anaboko?"

Naruto cringed at the name and grit out, "Thank you for what?"

Sasuke ignored that Naruto omitted 'daimyoo' and just looked at him. "For the medicine I wasted on your hands." He tapped his waist. "That requires thanks don't you think?"

"Thank you?" Naruto gritted out between clenched teeth and a fake smile.

Sasuke chuckled. "That's not the type of thanks I meant." His fingers again tapped at his waist or more importantly, his belt.

Naruto said nothing just stared up at the Uchiha with confusion. He couldn't seriously-

Sasuke glared down at him. "Suck me off, moron."

_I don't think so_. Naruto snarled. "Fuck you, Sasuke, and fuck your game too." He rolled and darted for the door.

His feet were suddenly out from under him, face planted into wooden planks and ankles stinging from the metal of the trip wire. _Are you fucking serious? That wasn't there when Takikawa left! When did he_- then he remembered Sasuke in the pantry. The sneaky bastard had set it up when he had left the doorway and his back was turned. _Stupid!_ He berated himself. _Never turn your back to the enemy._ Especially when the enemy was once a friend.

"You still haven't learned, moron." Sasuke's arrogant voice danced above him as chakara ropes bound him tighter than a turkey. "You're never going to escape." Sasuke fisted his hands into his hair and yanked his head up and looked into his eyes. "_Never_."

Their lips melded together Sasuke's tongue darted into his mouth, playing with his and licked and sucked as his body was forced onto his back. He didn't respond and refused to close his eyes. Playing dead had its advantages.

Sasuke withdrew, hands still entangled in his hair with them both on their knees Sasuke touched the top of his legs and rose.

Naruto tried to rise but found his body immobile and glared at the man standing infront of him.

"Now, where were we?" Sasuke gave a twitch of his lips as he unwrapped his belt from his narrow waist and withdrew his half hard cock out from between the folds of his tight black pants.

Naruto growled and shook his head, lips pressed together.

Sasuke watched him as he stroked himself to hardness as if contemplating a bug. "Open your mouth."

Naruto continued to glare.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he continued to pump himself, "Open your mouth, anaboko, or I'll turn you over and ride you bare."

Naruto felt a twinge of unease curl in his stomach but still refused to do as he was ordered. He didn't really think Sasuke would take it that far. Even now.

"As you wish." The hand that was pleasuring him released his hardening cock and traced the glyph onto the metal of Naruto's collar.

Naruto's eyes widened and mouth parted in fear as the pain descended and he screamed. His body held immobile by Sasuke's chakara ropes and he felt his flesh burn, his blood boil, and bones contort as he kept screaming.

Suddenly the pain stopped as quickly as it came and he slumped in his bonds, chest heaving as sweat dripped onto the floor.

"Open your mouth."

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head, his ears still ringing. He couldn't do this. He wouldn't. This was not going to happen. Not like this.

He heard Sasuke sigh as the cool fingers tapped at the flesh above his neck and again traced the glyphs on the collar.

He writhed and cried out, eyes wide with the inability to close them as he stared strait into the hellish depths of Sasuke's gorgeously impassive face.

He could vaguely feel Sasuke's fingertips along his contorted jaw as he shrieked to the point he thought his vocal cords were going to give out. His voice was almost as cool as the medicine had been upon his hands.

"All you have to do is open your mouth."

The pain stopped and he fell forward, the bonds and the chakara keeping him on his knees as his muscles shook with the after shocks of his own twisted chakara used against him.

His face was forced up, Sasuke lifting him beneath his chin and he came eye level with the Uchiha's straining cock.

"Open."

Even shaking, in pain, and completely weak as a kitten he couldn't do it. He heard the Uchiha sigh.

"Very well." Fingers were shoved into his mouth to the back of the junction of his jaw and his teeth were forced apart like a dog. "No bitting or you loose your teeth."

Naruto's mouth was suddenly dry as Sasuke shoved his dick deep into the back of his throat. He gagged and tried to jerk his head away but Sasuke kept a painful grip on his jaw as he started pumping inside his mouth.

Naruto screwed his eyes shut his tongue flopping around the huge cock being savagely thrust into him, gagging at the salty taste and trying to naw at the fingers holding his mouth open.

His body vibrated with the residues of pain and Sasuke's thrusts, his nose was ground into Sasuke's pubic hair as he was face fucked and listened to his groans of ecstacy above him.

Sasuke suddenly sped up this thrusts, clutching at Naruto as he winced and shoved himself as deep as he could go into his mouth. Naruto's face was literally inside Sasuke's pants as he ejaculated deep into the back of his throat.

Naruto gagged and tried to pull away before he suffocated but Sasuke pulled him in tighter and he tried not to throw up with the throbbing organ forcing his jaw open.

The semen was bitter and slimy and all he wanted to do was spit it out but with Sasuke's dick deep in his mouth he had no choice but to swallow as best he could and try not to puke.

After he swallowed and Sasuke's dick began to go limp he withdrew and stuffed himself back into his pants Naruto coughed, body leaning to the side as Sasuke released his chakara and he was finally free.

"Every kindness has a price, dead last. Clean this kitchen it's filthy."

With that Sasuke withdrew from the room leaving Naruto gasping and spitting on the floor and promising vengeance with every breath he took.

…

Okay that's it I hope it's up to par with what you all were waiting for. Please let me know what you think and yes, eventually we'll have a non-con sex scene, that may be next or that may be a chapter or two latter but it will eventually happen so if you don't like this kind of stuff please be warned now and stop reading.

I love you all and in the words of my favorite anime character Duo Maxwell "I will be the God of Death once again but now I just need to sleep."

Thank you all and a good night!-Owule


	6. Chapter 6

Like I said before we're giving this the good old college try and banging out another chapter for you.

Sorry it took so long but here we go!

**Warning! Non-con ahead!**

Chap 6

This went on for weeks.

Every night he was chained back onto the pallet and every day was a new torment.

So far he'd had the collar activated three more times and each time he was forced to do what he had refused or catapulted from the pain.

One time he even passed out, but judging from the soreness of his mouth that wasn't a problem for the Uchiha.

After nearly a month of this he was struck by inspiration.

Now he had a plan. All he had to do was put it in motion and hope to hell it worked.

He prepared Chef Takikawa's famous soup the best he could, thankfully out from under the Chef's hated eye and began step one of the plan.

After he prepared and set the food on the table he went back to his room and quickly changed. He dampened his hair so it wasn't so spikey and fell sexily into his eyes. He had noticed at the time when Sasuke had thrown him into the pond how his eyes flared and his kiss was more insistent and hotter than normal.

He then grabbed the longest shirt wrap he had (in pink of course, which looked great with his skin tone) clinched it loosely to his waist. Conveniently forgetting his undergarments and pants.

_That will get the fuckers attention_. He smiled grimly to himself and headed back to the dinning area.

He quickly sat in his position at the side of the table on his knees with his head bowed like a good little dorei and waited for his 'master's' arrival.

The Uchiha walked into the room and glanced at the table that was heaped with steaming food, cooked rice, and chilled sake. He didn't even glance at Naruto as he sat at the table and began to eat.

Sasuke finally glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye and daintily held a piece of meat dangling from his chopsticks. "Eat."

Naruto smiled to himself as he slowly licked his lips and glanced up at the Uchiha from beneath his lashes as he allowed his tongue to run around the wood of the chopsticks and slowly suck the meat into his mouth.

He didn't miss the heat from the Uchiha's dark eyes as they lingered on his face as he swallowed the meat slice whole. _Got you, you prick._

"You're being very quite tonight, dead last." Sasuke's eyes were hard and questioning as he raked in his appearance finally noticing the lack of undergarments.

Naruto licked his lips again and allowed his eyes to slip to the floor. "I can't beat you." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Fingers immediately gripped his chin and yanked his head up to meet those penetrating eyes.

"What did you say?" Those fingers dug deep into his skin and he wanted to wince.

"I can't beat you," He gazed directly into black eyes and plucked at the Uchiha's covered knee and let his fingers graze above the joint in slow circles. "Daimyoo."

The Uchiha's face remained a mask, ignoring the fingers dancing on his sheathed skin. Then the fingers gripping his chin started to caress his face and neck as Sasuke smiled.

"Come here."

Naruto rose to his feet and was abruptly pulled into Sasuke's lap, his legs spread wide over the Uchiha's thighs.

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's chest to keep from falling forward and forced himself to tilt his head and smile.

Sasuke's hands wove through the yellow strands of his hair, slowly caressing the back of his neck as he pulled his head forward until they were inches apart, face passive.

"Kiss me."

Naruto felt his stomach roll even as he kept his fake smile in place while he looked into those snake eyes and felt the heat of the man's rising member between his legs. He opened his mouth and tried not to be sick.

"Yes, Daimyoo."

He closed his eyes and lowered his lips the few inches needed to crush their mouths together.

He slanted his lips across Sasuke's warm lips and slowly sucked and lapped and bit his way into the Uchiha's mouth. His tongue dove into Sasuke's moist cavern and twined with the other's.

The kiss turned from sweet and slow to hot as soon as Sasuke took control, pressing into Naruto's mouth with teeth, claming and dominating until he felt his body react and he heard small gasping sounds creeping from his throat.

The Uchiha's hand was twisted in his hair and the other slipped under his barley held together shirt and caressed his waist as it slowly moved to the base of his spine.

Naruto squeezed his eyes closed tighter and pleaded to any gods who were listening that his plan would hurry up.

He tried to pull away gasping for air as Sasuke nipped at his throat.

_Any moment now. _

The Uchiha pressed him forward until they were chest to chest and he felt his flacid cock rub against Sasuke's stomach. And Sasuke's hardened member, still encased in pants, now slowly rubbed between the crack of his ass.

A little sound escaped his throat when Sasuke thrust upward and grinded them together and forced Naruto's head back down to receive him.

_Come on. Come_ on_! Hurry up._

He was forced to open his mouth wider at Sasuke's renewed invasion of his mouth and slipped his arms from the other's chest to his shoulders as he tried to focus on the lecherous hand.

Sasuke's fingers now grasped his ass and helped his dick rub between his crack in slow jerky movements.

_Hurry up!_ He couldn't take much more of this.

Sasuke's fingers now slipped inbetween his dick and thrust into his anal passage.

Naruto shoved himself away from Sasuke and back into the table, sending dishes and food shattering to the ground, chest heaving.

Sasuke watched him with glazed eyes and a dead look on his face, saliva wetting his lips.

"I thought you said you couldn't beat me?" His voice was sarcastic as he watched Naruto pant infront of him, chest heaving as the table bit into his hips.

Naruto watched him with hate filled eyes as he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to wipe away the pressure of Sasuke's kiss.

"I thought you were mine?" The mocking voice persisted as Sasuke smiled that cold smile of his. "And here I thought you finally understood, dead last, but I see I was wrong."

Naruto growled at him as he slowly stood from his chair. He didn't understand. His plan was perfect!

Sasuke watched him, cold calculation running through his mind as he kept his face bland. "You thought you could kill me, did you?"

Naruto growled. "Kill you? You were supposed to be asleep! I put enough of the fucking plant in there to knock over a horse!"

Sasuke's arms slammed against the table's edge as he trapped Naruto on the edge and looked down into those fiery blue eyes.

"You really are a total moron aren't you? That plant isn't for sleep it's for _poison_, idiot."

Naruto's eyes widened fractionally.

"Even if it wasn't don't you think since this is _my_ house I wouldn't know it was there? Or be immune to it?"

Naruto inwardly cursed. Here he'd thought he'd found an advantage. The overrun garden with a little surprise. But then again Sakura had always been the plant person in the group.

Naruto ground his teeth together and spat in the Uchiha's face. "I hope you overdose, you fucking son of a bitch."

The Uchiha's face went dark as he carefully whipped the spit from his face. "Fine. Game time is over."

Naruto didn't even have time to blink as he screamed in pain from the collar, didn't even feel his body being flipped over and bound by chakara ropes until it receeded and he was gasping for breath, face pressed into the wood as he gazed at the china patterns on the plates that were left.

"I'll show you you're real purpose, anaboko." The voice was quiet, deadly.

Then something wet traveled down his bottom as his ass was spread wide.

He kicked out frantically, not comprehending what was happening, his mind blank. This couldn't be happening. No!

He jerked his body even though he was tied to the table, his arms hanging over the other side, hips scrapping against the wooden edge as the Uchiha's body pressed behind him.

"Breath. Or this will hurt."

Without any warning, even with his struggling, his legs were pushed wide and Sasuke shoved inside him.

He screamed. Tears gathered in his eyes as he bit his lip as the length within him kept pushing until balls slapped his ass and he gasped in pain.

God's it hurt more than anything he knew! He was on fire and raw and it wasn't supposed to be in him! He would take the collar any day instead of this.

"ohgods!" Naruto kept trying to breath but couldn't quite keep the air in his lungs.

He heard Sasuke moan behind him, fingers digging into his waist. "Tight."

_Stop!_ His eyes burned.

The cock slipped easier inside him now as he felt the wetness drip between his thighs and just the size of it made him gasp as he tried to keep his voice from crying out.

Sasuke with drew and shoved back in, making his body rock.

His throat closed as he tried to breathe.

The dick slid leisurely between his ass creating a friction of fire as Sasuke continued to pump into him, the sounds of his pleasure creating background sounds of ecstacy to his gasps of pain.

_Stop!_

The rythym of thrusts slowly changed as Sasuke bowed over his back, crushing him into the table as black spots danced in his vision.

His body scraped against the wood and soup smeared under his skin as hands touched and fondled and grasped his body as his heart pounded.

His legs pushed wider until one was forced ontop of the table so the dick could shove deeper inside him and he cried out again, head falling into his prone arms.

_Ohgodsstop! _

Sasuke's chest crushed his back and his shallow breath hissed against his cheek and neck and his lower body kept pistoning into his. The small sparks of pleasure weren't enough to mask the pain as he bit and bit and bit his lip again until he welcomed the taste of blood against his tongue.

Teeth bit into the side of his neck and licked at him as lips followed their trail as Sasuke's hips spead up, balls slapping and grinding against his entrance.

_Stopohstopohstop! _

Sasuke groaned right into his ear and he cried out.

_stopsasukestop! ohgodsplease…sasukestop! _

With one last thrust Naruto felt Sasuke spurt into him and relax his body ontop of him, his hips still spasming against his thighs.

It was over.

Naruto's throat was raw as is he had been screaming.

He felt a kiss against the nape of his neck before Sasuke rose and pulled out of him. The cold rushed in and his body shivered.

He felt a hand caress his back as the chakara ropes popped and still didn't move, his eyes glued to the china patterns on the dishes.

"Clean yourself up. I'll meet you in your room."

The voice was far away and even the footsteps that quietly patted out of the room didn't rouse him.

He didn't move for a long, long time.

…

Okay that's it for now.

It didn't happen like I planned it but it's midnight and I updated so yay!

Don't anyone complain to me about the non con I warned you all before hand so there!

Hope you enjoy.

I'm going to bed now

-Scythe


End file.
